


Ich will eure Energie

by silverengel



Category: Rammstein
Genre: HAHA that's funny I'm gay, I mean I wrote it for myself too lmao, OP is thirsty for christoph schneider, it's pretty cool idk, no homo tho, so high your dick falls off and goes to Venus, weed use implied, why do I even have to tag that, wrote this for my new best friend smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverengel/pseuds/silverengel
Summary: It's midnight and you're so high you can't even feel your damn feet anymore. Actually, you don't know, your feet might have just lost circulation but you're too lazy to get off of your boyfriend and find out. You always have weird conversations when you're high, but, oh man, this one is WACK.





	Ich will eure Energie

**Author's Note:**

> literally what the fuck am I even doing anymore lmao
> 
> anyways hi if you're reading this, this was low-key inspired by a conversation I had while YOINKED. and when I say yoinked I mean I was so high I thought my left hand fell off despite me being able to see it. But that's another story for another time. hope you like it! xxR

You said just a bowl. You only wanted to chill out a bit. That's all. 

Well, you definitely went over ''just a bowl", and now you're laying on top of your shirtless boyfriend, skin stuck together, legs intertwined. Your legs fell asleep a good thirty minutes ago but, really, you could not give two fucks less. 

"Chris," You say, your face in the crook of his neck. "I can feel your energy, and it's kinda freaking me out," 

"You can what?" You hear him ask, his voice sounding like it's farther away from you than it really is. 

"Like, I can feel your energy. Your... Your aura, I guess? It's really hot," You reply, tapping your fingers on his collarbone, tapping out a rhythm that sounds good to you, but probably not to anyone else. 

"I don't think anyone has ever told me that before," He says, laughing quietly. His laugh is quite contagious and the fact that you're high makes it so much more infectious. "Is that a good or bad thing?" 

"I... Uh, It's a good thing. I think, at least. It kind of feels like you're just radiating heat, but stronger. Like... A heater. On high. But about three times stronger." You move to where your faces are at the same height, and look at him. You can't look at him without smiling. 

You laugh, your foreheads resting together, and you try to talk again, but your laughing takes over. 

"What's so funny?" He asks as you keep giggling, light blue eyes watching you in admiration. 

"You're really, really cute," You manage to get out before laughing again, and he raises an eyebrow at you. 

"And so are you," He jokingly punches your shoulder, "But you don't see me laughing about it,"

"It's not like- like I'm laughing at  _you_ , I'm laughing at you because you're so cute it hurts to look at you," You reply, your eyes locking with his.

His eyes remind you of ice. But, his eyes arent necessarily cold, they're light blue and in the light look like raindrops on a pane of glass and despite how boring it sounds, the beauty of them never fails to amaze you.

"Well, you share the same beauty as a million stars," He says, somehow managing to find your hand and grabbing it, and it burns your skin, but in the best way. "And you're brighter than the sun," 

You feel your face burn, well, more than it was before, and he leans down and kisses your neck, and you nearly god damn melt. 

"I really, really love you," You say with a huge smile on your face, and you can hear the smile in his voice when he replies the same words.

 


End file.
